Eclipse Hatake: The Ten Tailed Wolf's Host
by MoonWolf300
Summary: This is a story i created, it's my first one so hope its good.  Eclipse follows the same storyline as the real Naruto Shippuden.  So the akatsuki's plan  is the same as in the real naruto shippuden.  Review for the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Eclipse's past

Only two days before the Nine Tails came to attack the leaf…a new tailed beast was found, The Ten Tailed Wolf. Being the strongest and most powerful out of all the tailed beasts, the Fourth Hokage saw it fit to seal it in the baby born with the most chakra. That child was Kakashi Hatake's daughter, Eclipse. Born with the sharingon and the highest chakra level she was selected to be the one to be the Ten Tails host. After the Ten Tails was sealed inside her, her life became a living hell. As she grew older the Leaf Village's fear of her grew. After seven years of living in fear of her, they decided to get rid of her. Their plan was to send her out far into the forest and leave her there to die. Though that was their plan, it didn't go exactly they way they planned it to…

Her best friend was Sasuke Uchiha they played and trained together almost everyday. One day Itachi and Sasuke were walking through the village when Sasuke saw Eclipse, her waste length black hair shined in the sun, and her black eyes lit up when she saw Sasuke. He ran up to her.

"Hi Eclipse" Sasuke said with a smile.

"Hi Sasuke" Eclipse replied with a grin.

The two ran off to play. Behind them Itachi and Kakashi both call,

"Be home by dinner!"

As Eclipse and Sasuke run off to play they had no idea what the future held for them.

_One year later at midnight..._

"Father where are you taking me?" Eclipse asked as her Father carried her through the trees.

"Far away from the leaf village."

"Why?"

"The village is scared of you Eclipse…I'm sorry for doing this to you…I love you Eclipse."

As Kakashi said his final words to his daughter he used Mangekyou Sharingon on her to ensure she didn't try to get away.

As he reached a clearing in the forest he gently set her in the grass.

"I hope the Akatsuki find you." Kakashi thought.

He took one last look at his daughter and turned away, not being able to bear the pain of what he was doing. He turned and began his journey back to the Leaf.

_One day later_

"Why is she all the way out here?" Deidara asked.

"I'm not sure but she has a very large amount of chakra. Very unusual for a grown ninja let alone a child" Pain said staring down at the child passed out on the ground.

"Why don't we take her back with us?" Itachi asked Pain.

"Why should we take her back with us?" Pain asked Itachi.

"If we raise and train her to be one of us, she could be a very valuable tool. She's too young to have loyalty for her village, so it'll be easy to raise her as one of us."

"I see. Good point Itachi, we will take the girl with us."

Itachi carefully picked up Eclipse and he, Deidara, and Pain started toward the Akatsuki hideout, and Eclipse's new home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Six years have passed since Eclipse had been left with the Akatsuki_

As Eclipse stands on top of a tower in the Village Hidden in the Rain, a wind begins to pick up. Her waist length black hair begins to blow with the wind. Her bangs go across her forehead hanging just above her eyes. She gazes at the sky with her Sharingon. She wears a black tank top and pants with regular ninja shoes and a black wristband on each arm.

Suddenly Itachi appears carrying a black cloak.

"You forgot your cloak."

"Oh, Thanks."

"You're welcome." Are you sure this is what you want to do? I'm not sure the Fifth Hokage really trusts you."

"Itachi, this is what I want to do. The Fifth Hokage said I could return to the village without question."

"Don't you think they wouldn't trust you because you've been with the Akatsuki for 6 years?"

"I asked the Fifth Hokage that. She said she trusts me. I'm only 13 what could I do to the village all by myself?"

"_If the Ten Tail's power was released, you could destroy it with ease."_ Itachi thought.

"Alright, I guess I can't argue with that. Are you ready to say goodbye to the others?"

"Yes, it's going to be very hard to leave them. You're all my family, the ones who raised me. Itachi you taught me how to use my Sharingon, my Sharingon is fully developed."

"Go say goodbye to the others. Then I'll take you to the Leaf Village."

"Ok"

Eclipse jumps down from the tower and heads inside the Akatsuki layer. Pain, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu and Konan all wait to say goodbye.

Eclipse walks up to Pain.

"Pain I will miss you. You were one of the people I was closest to. Your treated me like your own daughter, and taught me a lot."

"I will miss you too Eclipse."

Eclipse walks over to Deidara

"Deidara, you taught me about art and explosions. You were like a brother to me."

"We'll see eachother again Eclipse, I'll make sure of it"

Eclipse smiles at Deidara. She looks at the rest of the Akatsuki

"I will miss you all. I will miss being in your presence. You are all my family."

"Ready to go Eclipse?" Itachi asks.

"Yes"

"Ok, let's go"

"Hold on." Pain says.

"What is it?" Itachi asks.

Pain walks up to Eclipse.

"If things don't work out at the Leaf Village, if you feel like you don't belong there. You come back here."

"I will"

"Come on Eclipse" Itachi says.

As Eclipse and Itachi walk out of the Akatsuki hide out all Eclipse can think about is seeing her father again. Her memory is foggy when she tries to remember what happened the night the Akatsuki found her. Pain told her she was kidnapped from the Leaf and taken out to the woods to die. The kidnappers thought she was dead so they left, and Deidara, Itachi, and Pain found her close to death in a clearing in the forest.

The journey to the Leaf village is long; it seems like hours before the village finally comes into view. It is at least midnight and there is no movement in the village. They begin their decent into the village from a cliff overlooking the village. They silently move on top of rooftops until they come upon one house. Itachi stops and drops from the roof and lands right in front of a window. He gently knocks on the window. Kakashi weary opens the window.

"Itachi Uchiha? What do you think you're doing here? I should alert the Ambu Black Ops right away!"

"I've come to bring Eclipse back home."

"What!" Kakashi says as his eyes widen with surprise.

Eclipse stays on the rooftop listening.

"She wanted to come back to the village. She already asked the Fifth Hokage and she was fine with it. She sees no reason not to trust Eclipse because she is just a child."

"…."

"hHer cover story is, she was sent to a special ninja academy in the Village Hidden in the Rain. She was supposed to stay there for the rest of her life, but she decided to come back to the village. No one is to know she was with the Akatsuki these past six years. Only the Hokage, her two advisors, Danzou, and you know the truth about where she's been the past six years."

Itachi drops his voice so Eclipse can't hear.

"The Hokage was shocked to hear Eclipse was s alive."

"Yeah, Danzou's plan didn't go exactly the way he planned it to..."

"You put her in that clearing because you knew we'd find her?"

"Yes. The Hokage doesn't really trust Eclipse, does she?

"No not at all."

"Then why is she letting her come back?"

"I don't know."

"Oh."

"Her memory has been modified. She believes she was kidnapped and left to die. She believes that's how we found her."

"Why did you modify her memory?"

"We felt it would be best if she returned to the Leaf Village at some point. If she knew the truth..."

"Oh i see…can I see her?"

"Eclipse you can come down now."

Eclipse dropped down from the roof and stares at her father. Kakashi stares back. Before Eclipse knows what's happening Kakashi is out of the window and is holding Eclipse in a tight hug.

"Eclipse I never thought I'd see you again." Kakashi said full of emotion.

"I never thought I'd see you again either Father."

The two hold their hug for another minute. As they get out of the hug Itachi walks up to Eclipse.

"It's time for me to go Eclipse. I can't be here long, or I'll be seen."

Eclipse closes the space between her and Itach and hugs him.

"Itachi, I will miss you most out of all of them. You raised and taught me more than any of them did. I love you as my big brother."

"I will miss you too Eclipse. I must go now."

Itachi breaks the hug and turns to leave. Just before disappearing amongst the rooftops he takes one more glance at Eclipse before disappearing into the night.

"Why don't we go inside." Kakashi says to Eclipse.

"Ok"

Eclipse and Kakashi go inside. Kakashi takes her to a room with a bed and dresser.

"This is you room, you can do what you like with it."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now you better get to bed tomorrow we will go meet the Hokage and get you assigned to a team."

"Ok"

Eclipse and Kakashi both go to their rooms and go to sleep.

What awaits Eclipse tomorrow?


End file.
